


Day 31 'Kidnapped'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Last one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Lots of stupid decisions and panic





	Day 31 'Kidnapped'

Marinette was walking down the street, at roughly 11:30 at night, consequence of a late-night shopping trip. 

She had a bit of an emergency, resulting in a scramble to the nearest drug store. 

Now she was on her way home, her only goal being to get in her bed and sleep.

Unluckily, the world didn't work that way.

Marinette jumped and let out a shriek that was soon muffled by the hand now covering her mouth.

She struggled against her attacker, twisting and turning around, hoping to lose his grasp. 

“Woah woah” An unfamiliar voice bellowed in her ear “Calm down girly”

His tone terrified her, causing her to fight more, wanting to get as far as possible from this man.

“Let's go somewhere yeah?” He slurred “Somewhere far away”

Marinette let out a cry, her Ladybug instincts finally kicking in. 

She pulled her arm forward and jabbed her elbow where she knew he couldn't defend.

This time it was he who let out a shriek as Marinette ran in the direction of her home. 

~

Chat Noir was on his way to visit his dear Princess, jumping across the rooftops and such, when he heard a small scream from an ally a few buildings away.

He immediately went to investigate, and was shocked to see a man writhing on the ground, with Marinette fleeing the scene. 

He ran to the girl and grabbed her shoulder, not knowing how on edge she was.

Marinette thought that the goon had caught up to her, and went to defend herself by throwing her elbow back again. 

Although this time the sound she was met with was a shocked and labored “Marinette?”

She immediately turned to see Chat curled in on himself, clearly in some pain.

“Chat?” She cried out “Are you okay? I’m so sorry!”

“It's all good” Chat choked out “You have quite the punch there Princess”

Marinette was hit with extreme guilt “I am sorry” She said again “It’s just, that guy, and you scared me and-”

“Wait, ‘that guy’?” He questioned “The one on the floor back there? He tried to attack you?” 

His face angered at her nod. He immediately turned around and marched in the direction of the man. 

“No Chat” Marinette protested, grabbing his shoulder “I just want to go home, we can call the police when we get there” 

Chat looked outraged at the idea but quickly resigned when he saw her expression.

“Fine” He conceded “But we call the police as soon as we get there”

Marinette nodded and began to walk in the direction of her house.

Chat scooped up the unsuspecting girl and parkoured to her house with her still in his arms. 

Marinette smiled up at him “Thanks Chat”

Chat looked back down at her and smiled “You’re welcome Mari”


End file.
